


Confessions

by Juniper11



Series: Marvelous Sakura or Rare Pair Hell [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Naruto
Genre: Alien Sakura Haruno, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Rare Pairings, Reveal, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: Sakura and Matt had been friends for so long that she was certain they could finish each other's sentences.  In fact, she knew that their thoughts were in sync.  She was so wrong.
Relationships: Foggy Nelson/Haruno Sakura/Matt Murdock, Haruno Sakura/Foggy Nelson, Haruno Sakura/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Marvelous Sakura or Rare Pair Hell [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/799080
Kudos: 38





	Confessions

“Are you ever going to tell him?”

Sakura stared at Matt, trying to figure out what in the world he was talking about. She was sitting on his desk idly swinging her legs back and forth, waiting for Foggy’s arrival. When no clarification was forthcoming, she prodded. “Tell who what?”

“Foggy.”

Sakura sighed. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth with the man to have a decent conversation. They first crossed paths at Columbia University. Sakura had maneuvered her way into their medical program and along the way had met the law students, Franklin Nelson, and Matthew Murdock. The three of them had been friends ever since even though their career paths went in different directions. 

“Tell Foggy what?”

“Aren’t you going to tell him how you feel? He wants you too.”

Sakura gasped and slid off his desk. It was a topic Sakura thought they had a tacit agreement they would never speak of. Double F.

Feelings & Foggy. 

Sakura placed her hands on her hips before growling low and dangerously. “Are you seriously trying to tell me you don’t know why I haven’t told Foggy I’m in love with him?”

Matt shifted in his chair, and Sakura was tempted to pick up hers and throw it at him. He deserved it because he was an idiot. 

He didn’t reply to Sakura’s question, so instead, she said, “I don’t know Matt. Why haven’t you told him you’re in love with him?”

“I’m not-“ Sakura couldn’t even let him finish that statement because it was the biggest lie of all lies.

“I call bullshit!” 

Matt spluttered, and Sakura fought not to let her lips twitch at the action. “You can’t call bullshit if I haven’t said anything yet.”

“I can, and I will. You are so fucking in love with him you can’t see straight! Pun totally intended. And I thought we had an agreement.” Matt’s brow furrowed in confusion. And yes, they had never said the words aloud, but Sakura had been confident she and Matt were on the same wavelength. They understood each other in ways a lot of people can’t and never will. How was it he didn’t know of the ‘agreement?’ He was being deliberately obtuse. 

“What agreement?”  
  


Sakura rolled her eyes. “That you don’t tell Foggy about my extracurricular activities and I don’t tell him about yours, and neither of us tells Foggy we love him!” Sakura, unfortunately, shouted the last part and when she saw Matt frozen in his chair, she glanced behind her to see Foggy standing in the doorway. 

“The two of you are in love with me?”

He looks shell shocked, and Sakura can’t find it in herself to say anything. Instead, she turned and looked at Matt for help. His face had gone pale, and Sakura realized there would be no help on that front.

“Fogs,” Sakura began. 

“How long?” Foggy asked, looking at her first. Of course, he would look at her first because he instinctively knew he had her wrapped around his finger, which _sucked_. 

Sakura sighed. “Since Marci showed up. I knew then.”

“_That long_? Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Sakura laughed a little bitterly. “Lots of reasons Fogs. Whenever I felt like I could tell you Marci always popped back up-not to mention Matt.”

“…it explains why you hate Marci so much.”

“I hate Marci because she’s a bitch and also not good enough for you.” Although Sakura didn’t think anyone was good enough for Foggy. Marci also liked to rub it in her face that they were together or having sex. The woman was always seconds away from _Death by Sakura_. 

“And you Mattie?”

Matt stayed silent, but Sakura really hadn’t expected him to suddenly be willing to share all of his sins with Foggy now. Although if he had just kept his mouth shut, neither of them would be in this situation now, so she was going to force his hand.

“Just tell him, Matt. The cat’s out the bag now-because of you I might add.”

Matt scowled. “No. The cat’s out of the bag because you don’t know anything about controlling your temper and moderating your tone!”

“You’re talking about _me and my_ temper? I can keep running my mouth, Matt. Just give me a good reason.”

Matt frowned, while Sakura murmured an “Mmm-hmm.”

  
“You know,” Foggy finally cut in. “I always knew the two of you had secrets. But I never thought that you knew each other’s secrets and were deliberately leaving me out of the loop.” He sounded hurt, and Sakura’s bottom lip wobbled. She turned to Matt, who shook his head negatively slightly. 

Sakura groaned. She should have known the man wasn’t going to relent. “Fogs, you know we never wanted to hurt you.”

“You just wanted to treat me like a child that can’t handle complicated issues.”

Sakura turned back to Matt, who had to know Sakura was going to cave. She never could stand up to Foggy if she felt she was wrong. She folded like a deck of cards as Matt ran a hand over his face. 

“I’m a vigilante!” Sakura blurted. 

Foggy snorted, then laughed a little before he studied Sakura’s miserable face and realized she was telling the truth. 

“You’re…”

“That started _before _Marci…and I’m also technically an alien. I’m not from this planet—I’m not even from this solar system. The stars are all wrong but—“

Foggy held up a hand, halting Sakura’s words. “I think that’s enough for now.”

But Sakura wasn’t done. “I’m sorry Foggy.”

Foggy took a deep breath and looked at Matt. “And you, Matt?”

Matt remained stubbornly silent. So Sakura rolled her eyes and then proceeded to act like a little shit. 

“Matt’s not blind.”

Matt slammed a hand on his desk and said, “That’s not true.”

Sakura snorted and said, “Oh yeah?” Then she pulled out a kunai.

Foggy shouted, “Sakura, wait, what are you—“

Sakura had thrown the kunai before Foggy could finish his question. Matt caught it. 

“You can see,” Foggy said, and the hurt in his words made Sakura feel guilty. 

“He can’t really see Foggy.” Sakura amended. 

“But you just said—“

“I was a bitch.”

“But he caught—“

“Yeah, and if he just explained, then you’d understand.”

Both Foggy and Sakura turned and looked at Matt, who sighed and began to explain. Sakura tried her best not to appear triumphant. 

:::

He only told part of it which was _so _Matt. Never once did he mention his extracurricular activities. Only his abilities. Sakura didn’t rat him out at that time, but she didn’t have to because Foggy had a sharp mind.

“Okay, so world on fire aside,” Foggy began, “What are your extracurricular activities?” Matt’s lips thinned, and he glared in Sakura’s general direction. Sakura ignored it. Foggy laughed. “Come on, Mattie it can’t be as bad as Sakura. So just tell me what it is.”

Sakura quickly put on her ninja-hide-all-secrets face. 

“Foggy…I have a lot in common with Sakura.”

Sakura was well aware that Foggy wasn’t one to jump to conclusions. If he got to A, then there was a good reason to jump to C. So when he said, “You’re in love with Sakura too. That’s why you didn’t tell me. You didn’t want her to choose,” Sakura laughed.

“Don’t be silly, Fogs. Matt doesn’t look at me like that.”

When Matt didn’t chime in and call her the little sister he never had, she turned and looked at Matt's scarlet face. “Right, Matt?”

“Sakura,” Foggy began. “Matt’s in love with you.” It didn’t seem right to hear those words come from Foggy. Sakura’s heart began to race, and her palms grew damp because how could she not have known? He was her best friend. She shared more with Matt than she did with Foggy, so how could she have missed this?  
  


“Matt?” Sakura tried again. “This isn’t funny.”

“You and Foggy are the only two people besides my Dad, who have ever accepted me. I didn’t want to lose that. If the two of you were happy together, then it’s something I can live with. As long as—“

“You idiot,” Sakura whispered and then turned to Foggy. “Are you hearing this?”

“Unfortunately.” Foggy sighed. 

Sakura brought her hands up and began rubbing her temples. “What do we do about this?” Sakura addressed the question to Foggy, but Matt tried to answer.

“I’m okay if—“

“No,” Sakura said, shutting him down immediately. She didn’t want to hear any noble bullshit. She looked at Foggy. “Do you feel anything for either of us?”

“You know I love you both.” 

“Yeah, but is it love as in friendship is magic sense or love in the I want to see your naughty bits way?”

Sakura ignored Matt choking behind her. Foggy covered his face and groaned, “Sakura!”

“It’s a legitimate question. I think we all need to be on the same page.”

“A bit of both.” Foggy finally answered. Sakura opened her mouth again, but Foggy clarified, “For both of you. But what about you, Sakura? How do you feel about Matt?”

Sakura bit her lip. “Honestly, I’ve spent most of our friendship jealous of him.”

Matt sputtered, “What? Why?”

“Foggy has always preferred you over me. He’d do anything for you.”

“Sakura,” Foggy began. 

“It’s fine, Fogs. I know better than to try and come between the _grand avocadoes_.” 

Sakura startled when she felt Matt place his hand on top of hers and squeezed. She expected him to reassure her in some way, but instead, Matt said, “I’m a vigilante too.”

Sakura just looked at Matt while Foggy gaped. 

“You know what,” Foggy began, “I’m just going to go home and start all over again because I’m pretty sure I didn’t have enough sleep last night. Or I was probably hit by a bus and am lying in a hospital in a coma somewhere having the weirdest dream of my life.”

“Foggy!” Sakura cried out, but he had already turned and left. Thankfully, Karen hadn’t arrived yet, so Sakura and Matt had a decision to make.

Once the door to the office closed, she said, “So are we pretending today never happened when he comes back?”

Matt sighed. “He’ll remember Sakura.”

“…not unless we want him to. I know a jutsu or two.”

Matt didn’t even ponder her suggestion which was good since Sakura wasn’t serious. “But…he wants both of us.”

“We can still seduce him and then maybe ease him into our crazy world later—and hope for the best.”

“Sakura, that’s a terrible idea. Wait—both of us?”

“I’m not giving up on Foggy, and I’m not letting you give up on him either.”

“You’re suggesting an open relationship.”

“I’m suggesting polyamory. Because there’s definitely some Devil’s Flower going on around here.”

Matt’s brow furrowed at the nickname but didn’t dispute it. “But you don’t want me like that.”

“Matt. I said I’m jealous of you not that I wouldn’t be willing to try a relationship with you.”

Matt fell silent as he realized he hadn’t removed his hand from on top of Sakura’s. He brushed his thumb across her hand. “You can’t take away Foggy’s memories.”

“I know, Matt. I was joking. It would probably take us another hundred years to tell him the truth again. I just wish he hadn’t found out like that.”

“We can always make it up to him.”

“For the rest of our lives?”

Matt rose to his feet and intertwined their hands properly. “I’d like that.” Sakura squeezed Matt’s hand.

“Let’s go convince him he’d like it too.”

“…you know we’re a lot of work.”

“Yeah, but Fogs has proven he can handle us for years. We’ll be ok.”

“And you’re sure about me?”

“Mattie, you’re a risk worth taking.”

Matt pouted at her use of the word risk. Sakura was amused.


End file.
